


You Bake me Crazy

by wendywobbles2016



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywobbles2016/pseuds/wendywobbles2016
Summary: ‘‘Twas the day be Valentines and all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse.However in my head a story was stirring and before I knew it my fingers were whirring,And out from my imagination a story did come......I know, I know “not another one!!”It sweet and it’s sappyAnd it makes me happy.It’ll be a short enough trip to the land of Everlark this time around.Please who am I kidding we’re multi chapter bound!!!!!!!Enjoy 😊😊😊😊
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 52
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ‘‘Twas the day be Valentines and all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse.  
> However in my head a story was stirring and before I knew it my fingers were whirring,  
> And out from my imagination a story did come......  
> I know, I know “not another one!!”  
> It sweet and it’s sappy  
> And it makes me happy.  
> It’ll be a short enough trip to the land of Everlark this time around.  
> Please who am I kidding we’re multi chapter bound!!!!!!! 
> 
> Enjoy 😊😊😊😊

“Hey Katniss, what can I get for you today?” Asked Peeta.

“I’ll take a muffin, and could you box me up a dozen cupcakes and I’ll swing by and collect them at lunchtime?” smiled Katniss 

“For my favorite customer, nothing is too much trouble. Here try this, it’s vanilla bean sponge, with a rhubarb and ginger compote filling topped off with a Swiss Meringue buttercream icing. I think you’re gonna love it.”

For the past 18 months Peeta Mellark had been selling his baked goods at the Panem Farmers Market every Friday and Saturday. 

8 months ago Katniss stumbled upon his stall and after trying is maple bacon croissant with a maple glaze that made Katniss weak at the knees she knew her life would never be the same.

Overtime Katniss got to know the cheery blond baker who always had a smile and treat waiting. 

She learned that Peeta was a culinary school graduate and he had worked in some fairly well known Panem eateries, he had jumped onto the pastry section one evening and realized his passion lay in this side of the kitchen.

He could have stayed and continued to work in the professional kitchen but his great grandfather and grandmother had been bakers and when he had been given an old family cookbook about 2 years ago this prompted him to quit his full time chef job and take a chance on his dream. 

One day he hoped to have his own bricks and mortar shop.

It was tough he still had a part time job in Flickerman’s Restaurant. He took orders online for specialty cakes, he did corporate events and he did the various markets. He worked from sunup to sundown (and beyond) and his nest egg was growing. 

At the markets he had his regulars like Katniss who popped by weekly to get their sugar fixes. He and Katniss had exchanged pleasantries but following a disastrous batch of rose cupcakes they had got talking. 

Peeta had handed out samples of the rose cake to his customers most had been vague in their opinions about the cake. 

No so Katniss, she took a piece popped it in her mouth and she spat it out just as quickly, ordering him to never bake this abomination again.

Her honesty and hilarious reaction were all Peeta needed to convince him that a rose cake was a no go. 

After offering her some water and a gingerbread cookie to rid her mouth of the rose taste she suggested he try lavender in his baking, and promised to bring him an old recipe she had gotten from somewhere. 

“I’m no cook, no point in it sitting in a drawer when someone as talented as you might be able to make something of it.” 

True to her word she brought him the recipe the next week. 

From then on, if he wasn’t busy she would stay and chat with him during her lunch break. He found out that she worked in a nearby insurance company. It paid the bills but it wasn’t her dream job. 

She was studying landscape and garden design part-time and that was her dream. 

Peeta loved hearing her talk about what she had worked on or studied in college each week. He loved their lunchtime chats.

He looked forward to seeing her each week more and more as the time went on.

Peeta also admitted to himself that along with being funny and smart Katniss was a striking looking woman. She had the most gorgeous olive skin and black hair, she had an elegance and poise that Peeta found breaktaking but what really drew him in was her eyes, they were a silver grey color and Peeta swore blind they shimmered and changed color depending on her mood.

“So what’s the occasion? Who are the cupcakes for?” He asked

“It’s my friend Jo’s birthday so I figured even if she is a pain in the ass she deserves some of Peeta Mellark’s soon to be world famous cupcakes” she smiled at him as she said this. 

“I could ice a message on one if you wanted?” 

“Yeah? That would be really nice, thanks Peeta. I better go…. I’ll swing by at midday and collect them?”

“I’ll see you at midday” smiled Peeta.

Midday came and went with no sign of Katniss. As the afternoon wore on Peeta started to get worried. He knew it was silly, she was a customer at his cake stall nothing more. 

At 3pm he was sold out of all his stock so Peeta decided to call it a day. Katniss cupcakes were still boxed up just in case. He was taking down the striped awning from his stall when he saw a figure walking towards him, shoulders hunched and looking absolutely defeated. 

It was Katniss. 

He stopped what he was doing and before he could think about it he ran towards her. 

“Katniss? What happened? Are you ok?”

“Peeta…. I’ve lost my job. The company is bust one of the senior partners emptied all the company accounts, and has vanished… the other partners tried to get other investors but with no luck…. as of 11am this morning I’m unemployed.” 

“I didn’t know what else to do after clearing out my desk… but I figured a Peeta cupcake was as good a place as any to start. But you’re all sold out.” She sighed

“Not exactly, I still have your order. Come on, let’s try put a smile back on your face. Don’t worry these things have a way of working out.”


	2. Chapter 2

Two chocolate, one orange blossom and almond, half a red velvet cupcakes and one argument about paying later Katniss was still glum but talking with Peeta had definitely improved her mood. 

Peeta Mellark was like sunshine personified. He had this ability to make her feel lighter, as she watched him finish packing up his stall she sent up a silent prayer to the gods for leading her to him all those months ago. 

And as good as his produce was, she couldn’t deny that his good looks also kept her coming back. 

He had the most incredible blue eyes, wavy blond hair, he had a smattering of freckles across his nose that fascinated Katniss and was unlike any other baker Katniss had ever seen. 

(Granted the only other bakers she had seen had been in cartoons and kids books and were older, chubby and not nearly as hot as Peeta…..)

“Okay, That’s it, all done until tomorrow.” Peeta said as he put the last of his boxes in the back of his truck. 

“I guess I should let you get going then?”said Katniss 

“Yeah, the cakes won’t bake themselves”joked Peeta 

The two of them made no actual attempt to move though. 

“Do you think you’ll have a hard time finding a job?”

“Nah, there is an agency that will find me some temp office work and I have waitressing experience. To be honest Peeta I’ll take anything!” She grinned

“Cool,that’s cool and hopefully I won’t have to wait too long to see your face round here for your Friday fix.”

“Nothing could keep me away.”

“Glad to hear it. Maybe we could swap numbers and you can keep me updated on the job hunt” as soon as he said it Peeta wanted the ground to swallow him up.

“Yes, that’s a great idea” Katniss practically shouted at Peeta. 

And so they exchanged numbers and went their separate ways. 

*********

The following Friday Peeta arrived at the market and began to set up. 

All week they had exchanged texts and Peeta was trying to work up the courage to ask her out.  
His phone pinged with a message from Katniss “Lemon and Ginger or Peppermint?” He smiled over the week they had started learning about each other’s likes and dislikes often just sending short texts with two choices.,

He typed back “Lemon and Ginger😊” and returned to the task at hand. 

10 minutes later he looked up to see Katniss grinning at him holding a cup towards him.

“Hey!” 

“Hey yourself.”

Peeta gladly accepted the tea from her “What brings you here? Apart from the obvious these delicious buns of mine…. I mean cupcakes my cupcakes”

“Two things, one I’m an early riser so I thought maybe I would come down and help you out and two I wanted to tell you my news.” a giddy Katniss replied 

“Remember a few month ago I was complaining about work and you suggested contacting all the landscape, gardening, forestry and golf clubs I could find? Well I got called in to meet with the head of the Panem Parks Department. She liked my portfolio and offered me a part time position with them.”

“It will count towards my work experience for college and covers a wide range of locations and jobs. It’s like an internship I guess but Peeta it’s my dream job. I can study and get real world experience!”

Peeta put his tea down and pulled her into a hug “That is amazing news. When do you start?” 

“I don’t know if I can take it….” Katniss mumbled into Peeta chest(a girl could get used to this she thought) 

“What? Why not?”

Katniss sighed and pulled back slightly to look at Peeta as she spoke. “It’s part time Monday-Wednesday with one Saturday a month, the money isn’t great and they want me to start next Monday. I’ve been trying to find another part time job to work around it but I’ve had no luck. Part time Parks salary won’t cover the bills.”

“Come work for me” blurted out Peeta “I need help in the afternoons and evenings plus I’ve been offered another weekend market and I can’t be in two places at once.”

“The Saturday you are working in the Parks I can get my brother to fill in. He’ll agree to one market a month but won’t give up all his Saturdays.”

“I need some help with paperwork as well as getting produce in packets, order checking. I don’t expect you to bake.”

Never one to rush into anything Katniss was going to ask Peeta if she could think about his offer when she remembered her father telling her something years ago. 

“Shoot for the Moon, Kitten even if you miss you’ll land on the stars. Sometimes you have to take chance sweetheart you never know where you will end up but it’s better then doing nothing and wondering” 

“Okay. You’re on!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of this little story 😀

For the third time Katniss checked her bag to make sure she had everything she needed for manning the stall at Panem Market. Satisfied that she had everything she locked the door to her apartment and started walking to the park. 

It was insane to think that in the 9 months since Peeta asked her to help him out that her life has changed so much. Today was another big day, her final day of working for Peeta at the stall. She felt her eyes well up and shook her head muttering “Get it together Everdeen.”

She was going to miss the market, at first she felt so out of her depth but she grew to love the work(except in the bad weather) and got to know some of the other sellers like Mags who was a crafting queen she produced the most amazing knitted item and embroidery. At Christmas when she moved apartments Mags gifted her the most beautiful quilt that took pride of place on her bed. 

Then there was Rue who made soap, Finnick who made jewelry and even Cashmere who ran a vintage clothes stall. Katniss disliked the blond bombshell immediately, she was too peppy, too perfect and bloody gorgeous. Katniss sighed ,annoyed that after all this time Cash and Peeta’s relationship still bothered her. 

Brushing that unpleasant thought aside she concentrated on the good things that had happened. 

Her full time position with the Parks Department started next week. Initially a part time work experience situation, after Katniss finished her college course a full time vacancy opened up and encouraged by her boss Annie she applied and managed to secure the job. 

Her sister and mother were flying in for a visit in tomorrow to help her celebrate. They were shocked when Katniss told them about working with Peeta, but soon realized that for the first time in a long time Katniss was happy.

A lot of that was due to Peeta Katniss acknowledged. She would miss the evenings helping him either in the commercial kitchen space he used while baking or when she went to his apartment to look after admin and paperwork. 

It became apparent that Peeta’s accounting and financial records required more expertise than she had, so With Peeta’s agreement she contacted her old work colleague Jo who after losing her job had decided to work for yourself as an accountant and Financial advisor. 

With Jo’s help Peeta’s books were soon in order and thanks to Jo’s knowledge he was able to secure grants to help him expand the business. 

Jo was also able to advise him on funding “other major life expenses” weddings, kids, college Katniss had wanted to cry when Jo started discussing these things.

She caught sight of Peeta and that familiar feeling-butterflies, giddiness took over. She willed it to stop and composed herself. 

Cashmere saw her first and touched Peeta on the arm, and he spun around and waved.

Taking a deep breath she smiled, returned his wave and prepared to say goodbye. 

“Hey” Peeta called and running towards her he picked her up spun her round and setting her down he kissed her.

“Last day, can you believe it. Monday morning I’m opening “The Bakery” Panem’s newest, a soon to be greatest, baked goods emporium. And let me say once again that without you introducing me to Jo, cheering me on, giving me shoulder rubs, talking me down from my crazy attacks and the kisses…. oh the kisses… so many kisses, and who can forget the mind blowing sex none of this would have been possible.” 

Katniss burst out laughing “Alright, alright but I think most of this is down to you, although yes I do think my mind blowing sexytimes definitely helped.”

About 6 weeks after starting to help Peeta out and after many long conversations with Prim and Jo about Peeta and despite her worries about the idea of dating her boss she asked Peeta out. 

Peeta said yes. The truth was he had wanted to ask her out but he was worried it would be weird or creepy. 

It wasn’t any of those things it was great so great that at Christmas she moved in with Peeta and the die were still in a loved up blissed state. 

Today was Valentine’s Day and one of Peeta’s busiest days and with his brother Arron’s wedding tomorrow Peeta was heading off to finish the wedding cake. Arron’s bride-to-be, Cashmere was very demanding. Her late night texts, emails and unexpected visits to see Peeta drove Katniss insane but Cashmere just wanted everything perfect. 

“How’s Bridezilla this morning?” Katniss Asked

“She’s fine, anxious you know. She dropped off another sample of lace she wants me to ice on the top tier.” Peeta rolled his eyes 

“Tomorrow will be fun though. Once the cake is delivered this evening we’re done although we are not going to get much rest before Monday, your new job, the new shop. Things are gonna be hectic.”

“I know but we got this.”

From behind them Cashmere called to Peeta “Peeta! Peeta! I’ve found another picture of the lace”

“I swear our wedding is going to be a lot less fussy” signed Katniss

“I haven’t even asked you yet, Everdeen” smiled Peeta. 

“That may be true but you know this year is a leap year right?”said Katniss walking away while an open mouthed Peeta stared after her. 

(And for anyone wondering they all lived happily ever after even Cashmere and Arron)


End file.
